


Noisy

by CoffeeKitten



Series: Volume [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jaehwan transfers to a bigger college and gets stuck with a roommate who doesn't say a single word to him. That is until he tells Jaehwan that he has a friend that will be there soon. A friend that he deems as "Noisy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow build up. like really slow. I apologize in advance. I'm also going to try to keep the chapters short so i can post more often.

“He can’t be that bad.” Jaehwan sat in a café near campus with Hakyeon. Jaehwan had just finished telling Hakyeon about his new roommate who hadn’t spoken a single word the entire time they were moving in.  
“He’s weird. I would ask a question and he’d just stare at me blankly. How am I supposed to deal with a mute for the entire year? I’m going to go insane!” Jaehwan rested his head on the table. It was his first year at a real college, and he had been full of hope and excitement at meeting new people. Hakyeon couldn’t be his only friend forever.  
“Maybe he’s just shy. Just give him some time to warm up to you.”  
“But hyung~” Jaehwan gave his best puppy pout as he looked up to his friend. “I want to make friends right away! I didn’t have that many friends…”  
“I was your friend.”  
“You were here though. I hardly got to see you before I switched schools.”  
Hakyeon reached over and lightly patted Jaehwan’s hair. “Just give it some time. Next week you won’t have any time for me because you’ll have too many other friends. I guarantee that you’ll abandon me soon.”  
“I would never abandon you!” Hakyeon laughed and Jaehwan smiled.

* * *

 

“I’m back…” Jaehwan’s voice was low as he announced himself to the apartment, which seemed empty. That was until his new roommate rounded the corner and greeted him with a small nod. “Ah you’re home Taekwoon hyung…” Jaehwan shifted awkwardly. Taekwoon nodded again.  
Jaehwan went to make his escae from the awkward silence and into his bedroom when he was stopped by Taekwoon’s soft voice. “I have a friend who’s going to be coming over soon. He’s a bit noisy, so I wanted to warn you.”  
Jaehwan turned to Taekwoon with wide eyes. “You can speak!”  
Taekwoon furrowed his brow as he stared at Jaehwan confused. A knock at the door pulled his attention away. Jaehwan peered around Taekwoon as he opened the door. He was curious as to what kind of person Taekwoon was friends with and considered “noisy.”  
“Hyung!” Jaehwan was not prepared for the deep voice of the man entering his apartment. Nor was he prepared for the shock of white hair and the easy grin. “Sorry I’m late. I wasn’t sure which building it was. So this must be your roommate.” Jaehwan shrunk back a little when the attention was on him. Taekwoon simply nodded again.  
“M-my name is Lee Jaehwan. I’m a second year.”  
“Ah. I’m Kim Wonshik. I’m a first year.” Wonshik offered his hand to Jaehwan who shook it tentatively. “I hope Taekwoon hyung hasn’t been too mean to you yet.” Jaehwan’s heart pumped hard in his chest as Wonshik smiled at him.  
“We just moved today, Shikkie.” Jaehwan was once again shocked to hear Taekwoon’s voice. “We’ve hardly spoken.”  
“Ah I see. So are you quiet like hyung then?” Jaehwan shook his head not trusting his voice in that moment. Wonshik laughed. It was a warm deep sound that resonated through the room. Jaehwan felt his chest squeeze just a little tighter.  
Jaehwan felt some of the tension relieve itself from his shoulder when Wonshik turned back to Taekwoon. “We had better get moving if we want to make it to that movie.” Jaehwan tensed again when Wonshik turned to him again. “Would you like to come too, hyung?”  
“I-uh-I still have some unpacking to do, and I’m pretty tired, so I think I’ll pass.” Wonshik’s smile faltered slightly. Jaehwan felt an instant panic. “But maybe some other time!”  
Wonshik brightened at this. “Yeah. Since you’re Taekwoon hyung’s roommate I’m sure we’ll see each other often.” Jaehwan wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  
“Let’s go.” Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik’s wrist and pulled him through the door.  
“Ok! Good bye Jaehwan hyung! I’ll see you around!” Taekwoon pull the door shut and Jaehwan finally relaxed.  
“What the hell was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan sat on the couch twitching anxiously at every noise he heard in the hall. He had no idea when Taekwoon and Wonshik would return, and he hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to be there when they did. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the tightness in his chest when Wonshik had smiled at him. “It’s nothing. I was just nervous about meeting a stranger. I’m just over thinking this.”

“Over thinking what?” Jaehwan nearly fell off the couch as he jumped from fright. He clutched his chest and tried to will his heart to not pound its way out of his chest. Taekwoon stood behind the couch watching him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I didn’t hear you come in. Are you alone?” Taekwoon nodded. “Oh. Ok good.” Taekwoon cocked his head to the side and stared at Jaehwan. “I mean… I mean…”

“Did Wonshik both you? He doesn’t have to come ba-”

“No!” Jaehwan bit his lip. Why was he reacting like this all of a sudden? Taekwoon continued to stare at Jaehwan. “He didn’t bother me at all. You can have anyone you want over. I really don’t mind.”

“Same for you. Good night.” Taekwoon walked into his bedroom and shut the door effectively ending the conversation. Jaehwan let out a heavy breath and decided it was time for him to go to bed as well.

 

* * *

 

“Jaehwan hyung!” a deep voice called after Jaehwan as he was on his way to his first class the following Monday. Jaehwan froze in the middle of the walkway. A few people bumped into him and glared back at him. He heard the quick pounding of footsteps and then Wonshik was beside him smiling. “Good morning!”

“M-morning.” Jaehwan could feel the same tightening in his chest as he had the last time he had met Wonshik.

“Are you and Taekwoon hyung all settled in your apartment now? He told me that we would hang out once he was settled in but didn’t say when that would be.” Jaehwan forced his legs to move forward even though it felt like they had suddenly become stone. Wonshik kept pace next to him.

“I don’t know about hyung but I’ve pretty much got everything unpacked.” Jaehwan tried to keep the fact that his heart was racing a mile a minute out his voice.

“He’s pretty slow at unpacking. He’s also not very social.”

“I noticed that.”

Wonshik laughed and Jaehwan nearly tripped over himself. “He gets better once you get to know him.”

“Do you have class?”

Wonshik nodded. “I have music theory in a little bit.”

Jaehwan felt something hard land in his stomach. “So do I. Professor Kim?” Jaehwan sent a silent prayer to whoever that Wonshik was in a different class.

Wonshik glanced down at what Jaehwan assumed was his schedule on his phone. “Yeah! That’s so great! We have a class together! Wait I thought you were a second year?”

Jaehwan swallowed hard. “I am. They didn’t have as strong of a music program at my last school. That’s why I transferred. I’m basically starting over hear. Not much was transferable.”

“That really sucks.”

Jaehwan’s laugh sound off to him. “You have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehwan had to restrain himself from bolting from the class room every time Wonshik shot him a sideways smile. The professor seemed like an interesting person and definitely knew music. He had a very extensive background in Korean traditional and western classical instruments, even though he appeared to be quite young. He was also very good looking, but it was hard for Jaehwan to focus on anything coming out of his mouth with Wonshik sitting right next to him.

The class laughed at something the professor said. Wonshik’s laugh rang the loudest and Jaehwan joined in a beat later even though he hadn’t heard what was going on. Wonshik’s hand found its way to Jaehwan’s thigh as he doubled over. The laugh caught awkwardly in Jaehwan’s throat. Professor Kim caught Jaehwan’s eye and he raised an eyebrow at him. The noise that had come from Jaehwan must have sounded really strange.

Jaehwan couldn’t have been more excited when time was up. That was until Professor Kim asked him to stay behind.

Wonshik turned to him concerned. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“N-no! You go ahead. I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll see you around.” Jaehwan bit his lip.

“Alright. I’ll see you around hyung.” Wonshik stood and left with the rest of the students. A few straggled behind to speak to the professor, but it wasn’t long before Jaehwan was alone with him.

“You’re the transfer, right?” Jaehwan nodded. His nerves began to spike as he tried to think of why Professor Kim would have wanted to speak with him. How could he have already done something wrong? “Don’t be so nervous. You aren’t in any trouble. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay with adjusting.” Professor Kim let out a deep chuckle.

Jaehwan released the breath he didn’t even notice he had been holding. “Oh thank god. I thought I had done something wrong already.” Professor Kim laughed out right. “I’m doing ok though. Thank you for your concern, Professor.”

“I heard your audition tape. You have a really excellent voice. One of the best I’ve heard in a while.” Jaehwan could feel his face heating up at the compliment. “I actually wanted to ask if you would help one of my composition students with a project. I’ve known the kid since he was in middle school, so I promised I’d find him someone good. Would you be interested?”

Jaehwan stared shocked. “Wh-why me?”

“Like I said you have a great voice. He needs a singer. Here let me give you his number.” Professor Kim reached into his bag and pulled out a business card. He quickly scrawled a number onto the back of it. “His name is Junhong. The other side of the card is the head Composition instructor here. He’s a good friend of mine. You can contact either one if you’re interested in the project.”

“Wow. Thank you! Thank you so much!” Jaehwan bowed as he took the card from Professor Kim.

 

* * *

 

“You’re cheerful today.” Jaehwan sat in the same café with Hakyeon across from him. Hakyeon was eyeing his excited friend suspiciously. “Did you make a new friend or something?”

“Not really. It’s just that my theory professor asked me to do a project with one of the composition students he knows. He asked me because he said my voice is great! Isn’t that amazing?!” Jaehwan could barely contain himself from bouncing in his seat.

Hakyeon smiled fondly at his friend. “That’s really great. I’m glad you’re excited.” Hakyeon took a long drink of his coffee. “But you haven’t made friends?”

Jaehwan paused in his excitement. The image of Wonshik’s smile crossed his mind. Was Wonshik his friend? “I don’t know. Taekwoon hyung’s friend is in my theory class with me. He seems friendly. He’s kind of loud though.”

Hakyeon nearly choked on his coffee. “He’s loud? This coming from you! How could anyone be louder than you?”

“Yah! I’m not always that noisy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist throwing in a little B.A.P... I just love Himchan too much.  
> Thank you for every who has read this! I really appreciate everyone.  
> Feel free to leave a comment <3


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehwan led Hakyeon to his apartment. For some reason he had this weird sense of foreboding as they entered the building and made their way to his floor. It was a strange prickling on the back of his neck that just screamed danger.

“What did you say your roommates name was again? How old is he?”

“He’s the same year as you. Jung-” Jaehwan cut off with a squeak when the door he was reaching for opened and Taekwoon stood in front of him. Jaehwan clutched his chest. “Hyung! You scared me. I was just telling-”

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon was staring behind Jaehwan. It was as if Jaehwan wasn’t even there.

“You know each other?” Jaehwan looked back at his friend who had a blank look in his eyes and his mouth turned down into a frown. He had never seen such an expression on Hakyeon’s face before. They _did_ know each other but it was apparent that it wasn’t from something good.

“Yes.” Hakyeon answered Jaehwan without taking his eyes off Taekwoon, who shifted a little uncomfortably. “When Jaehwan said his roommate’s name was Taekwoon I didn’t think it’d actually be you, but I was suspicious. How’s your ankle?”

Taekwoon’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Healed. I meant to call.”

_Call? They must have been close._

Hakyeon finally tore his eyes away from Taekwoon and he smiled at Jaehwan. “I’ll get going. I’d hate to make things uncomfortable for you when you’ve only just moved in. Make sure you eat dinner and get some sleep. If you need anything you can call me anytime.” Hakyeon lightly patted Jaehwan’s hair. He left without another word or glance in Taekwoon’s direction.

Jaehwan turned to his roommate who was still staring down at the floor. His shoulders were hunched in an almost shameful way. Jaehwan was burning to ask him how he knew Hakyeon but at that moment Wonshik appeared behind Taekwoon and the words died in Jaehwan’s throat.

“Savage. I half expected him to slap you.” Wonshik’s face was grave.

“I would have deserved it.” Jaehwan almost didn’t catch the words that Taekwoon breathed out. It filled him with more curiosity. “I’m sorry Jaehwan. I hope my past with your friend doesn’t make staying here uncomfortable.” Taekwoon still didn’t look up.

“It’s none of my business.” _But I want to know._

“Thank you.” The three of them entered the apartment in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile right? I'm very sorry! I got caught up with school and a job and haven't had much time to write lately. I will try very hard to write more chapters tonight and get on some semblance of a schedule for posting.
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter but i think it accomplishes what i need it to. aka add some unknown drama.
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts! <3


	5. Chapter 5

There was no way that the child who stood before Jaehwan was in college. Except for his height there was nothing about him that said anything other than baby. The man next to him didn’t look much like a teacher either. Jaehwan could just barely see the edge of a large tattoo peeking out from his t-shirt. Everyone was tense except for Professor Kim who was excitedly talking to the other “professor” about Jaehwan’s talent.

The tattooed professor who had only been nodding along as Professor Kim spoke finally turned to Jaehwan who gulped. “What’s your range?” Jaehwan’s heart skipped in his chest. The man had a deep voice. Like way deeper than Jaehwan was prepared for.

“Uh… I’m not really sure the exact range, but I haven’t really encountered a song that was out of it.” He replayed the sentence over in his head and blushed. It sounded way too braggy to him.

The tattooed professor nodded again then turned to the really tall child. “What do you think Junhonggie?”

“I think it’ll be good.” Professor Kim beamed at Junhong’s answer, clearly proud of himself for suggesting this pairing, and the tattooed professor smiled a wide gum filled smile that broke his scary image entirely. Jaehwan felt himself finally relax a little.

“Good. If you need any help you have mine and Himch- I mean Professor Kim’s number.” The tattooed professor clapped Junhong on the back. “Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

“A professor with a chest tattoo? You mean Professor Bang?” Jaehwan sat with Hakyeon on a bench just outside of the music building drinking coffees that Hakyeon had picked up. Hakyeon had just been getting out of a dance rehearsal when Jaehwan had finished his meeting. “He’s like a legend on campus. It’s very unusual to see him around outside of his lecture, which is an impossible class to get into. He hand selects the students for it. I think he lives somewhere near campus with your Theory professor, and some kid that follows the two of them around.”

“Really tall with a baby face?” Hakyeon nodded. “I met him. He’s the one who’s doing the project.”

“Ahh. I see.” Hakyeon took a sip of the coffee he was holding.

It was silent for a moment as Jaehwan thought about the other day back at his apartment. He had been dying to ask Hakyeon about it, but it never seemed like the right time. His friend sighed beside him. “Just ask.”

“How did-”

“I know everything. You want to know what happened between me and Taekwoon, right?” Jaehwan nodded. “This is our 3rd year here. He’s a composition major and I’m a dance major. We met on a joint project in our first year. We got close. He got hurt while playing soccer and then stopped returning my calls.”

“How close?”

A small sad smile spread across Hakyeon face. “Close.” There was a bit of a waver to Hakyeon’s voice so Jaehwan let the subject drop.

Jaehwan jumped up from the bench and plastered an excited smile on his face determined to cheer Hakyeon up. “Hyung, its Friday. Let’s go karaoke and drink until we can’t see straight! First round is on me.”

Hakyeon’s face turned to amusement. “That sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a gift for being terrible about updating, here's another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Immediate regret. That’s what Jaehwan felt as they entered the karaoke shop and he saw Wonshik behind the counter. The younger’s eye had lit up the second they rested on Jaehwan and Hakyeon entering. “Jaehwan hyung! Hakyeon hyung! It’s so good to see you!”

Jaehwan stiffened and grabbed Hakyeon’s elbow with both hands. Hakyeon glanced at his friend slightly confused, but did question him.

“I didn’t know you’d be working today. He’s not…” Hakyeon’s words trailed off.

“No. He’s at the studio.” Wonshik’s smile was gentle and it made Jaehwan’s heart skip. He tightened his grip on Hakyeon’s elbow.

“Ok. We’d like a room. Jaehwan has promised that we’re going to ‘drink until we can’t see straight,’ right? Isn’t that how you put it?” Hakyeon turned to Jaehwan with a mischievous smile. “What time is your shift over?”

“The next guy should be here any minute. I think. I was already supposed to be off but he’s running late.” Wonshik pouted and Hakyeon laughed.

“Well when you do get off, you’re welcome to join us.” Jaehwan squeezed tighter this time actually intending for it to be painful. Hakyeon ignored him.

“Really? You don’t think it’d be… weird?” Wonshik rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You’re Jaehwan’s friend right? The one he was telling me about from his Theory class?”

Wonshik’s face lit up like the sun. “Ok then.” Wonshik turned to the computer. He typed away for a few moments giving Jaehwan a chance to shoot a glare at Hakyeon to which Hakyeon stared back innocently. “Room 10 is all yours. Did you want to prepay or wait?”

 

* * *

 

When they were alone in the room Hakyeon cornered Jaehwan. “What was that?”

“What?”

“Were you trying to break my arm or something? I’m just trying to be nice to someone from your class. Do you hate him that much?” Hakyeon crossed his arms.

“No! It’s not that! It’s just…” Jaehwan trailed off. His heart was threatening to pound out of his chest.

“What? You like him then?”

“I don’t know.” Jaehwan’s voice was soft and uncertain. It melted the confrontation right out of Hakyeon. “I just know that I can’t even look at him without getting this strange feeling.”

Hakyeon’s face softened into a small affectionate smile. “Ah. I understand. You shouldn’t try to avoid those feelings though Jaehwannie.” Jaehwan cocked his head to the side not understanding. “Let’s just relax and have fun tonight. If the feeling gets to be too much we can leave. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehwan had lost track of the number of shots he had downed. He had this sort of drinking game that he was playing by himself. The rules were easy. Every time Wonshik looked at him and smiled: drink. Every time Wonshik laughed: drink. Every time Wonshik touched him: _drink._

Wonshik turned out to be a pretty good dancer and he could rap like nothing Jaehwan had ever seen. Jaehwan found himself staring more often than he’d care to admit. Then he would meet Hakyeon’s devilish smirk and look down at the floor.

There was a never ending supply of drinks and snacks that were being brought in by a tall kid. Jaehwan was truly fall over drunk by the time Hakyeon told him that he should go home. Jaehwan could barely stand straight and the room was fuzzy around the edges and dang why did Wonshik have to smile so bright and laugh so loud and cling to him and…

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan woke up in his bed with no memory of how he got there. He tried to sit up but his head began to pound and the world swan in his vision. “Oh my god.” He fell back onto the pillows with his hands pressed to his forehead. “I’m never drinking again!”

“Hyung, be quiet. It’s too early.” Jaehwan screamed and nearly fell out of bed. Wonshik shot up to a sitting position. “What’s wrong?!”

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!”

Wonshik just stared at him confused. “You asked me to stay with you.”

Jaehwan tried to remember what had happened after he had left the karaoke shop but all his head did was throb painfully. “I don’t remember anything… Did I… Did we…?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that to a drunk person!” Jaehwan sighed in relief. “No. I just walked you home and then when I went to leave you started pulling me back and begged me to stay. I couldn’t really say no. You’re stronger than I thought.” Wonshik chuckled.

“Drink.” Wonshik cocked his head in confusion. “Sorry. It was a game I was playing last night. It’s the only thing I really remember.”

“What game?”

“D-don’t worry about it! It’s nothing…” Wonshik continued to stare at him. “Umm… I’m sorry for forcing you to stay with me. I really don’t remember doing that.”

“I don’t mind. It was kind of cute actually.” Wonshik looked away. Pink dusted his cheeks. “What time is it anyway?”

Jaehwan glanced over at his phone. “It’s almost 8.”

“What?!” Wonshik tried to jump up but got tangled in the blankets. “I have a study group to get to! I’m so sorry, hyung! I’ll see you later!” Wonshik raced out of his room. Distantly he heard him greet Taekwoon and then the front door slammed.


	8. Chapter 8

**From: Hakyeonie hyung <3**

**How’s your head? Do you need me to bring you anything?**

**To: Hakyeonie hyung <3**

**Hyung~ my head hurts so much >.<**

**Why did you let me drink so much???**

**AND WHY DID YOU LET WONSHIK TAKE ME HOME!?**

**How could you abandon your loyal dongsaeng like that? T.T**

**From: Hakyeonie hyung <3**

**He offered ^^**

Jaehwan groaned and tossed his phone beside him on the bed. There was a light knock at his door and he turned to see Taekwoon staring straight at him from the doorway.

“Why was Shikkie here?”

“He brought me home last night. I guess I drank too much at the karaoke place.” Jaehwan rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “I don’t really remember much. This tall kid just kept bringing in more and more booze. I don’t even know if we paid for it.”

“Were you with Hakyeon?” Taekwoon bit his lip. It was like even mentioning the name made him nervous.

“Yeah… Hey if things are awkward with you two I don’t have to bring him around here. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Taekwoon shook his head with a small sad smile. “I don’t deserve to be comfortable.” Taekwoon turned and left the room without another word. Jaehwan stared after his roommate confused.

His phone buzzed again.

 

**From: Hakyeonie hyung <3**

**I’m outside your building with espresso and pain killers.**

“The world doesn’t deserve you Cha Hakyeon.” Jaehwan kissed his phone screen before climbing out of bed to go meet his friend.

 

* * *

 

The pair walked around the neighborhood for a while in silence. Jaehwan was trying to form an important question. “So hyung… you’re gay right?”

“Very astute observation.” Hakyeon’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Jaehwans forehead creased as he tried to think of how he should proceed with this conversation.

“How do you know you’re gay?”

Hakyeon paused and regarded his friend carefully. “Because I like having sex with men?”

“Hyung!”

“What is this about, Jaehwan?” Jaehwan’s forehead pinched together more. “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep making that face.” Hakyeon reach forward and gently smoothed out the tension on Jaehwan’s forehead.

“Before sex… How did you know?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I just need to know!”

“But why?”

“Please hyung?”

“Tell me why first.”

“Because I think I have feelings for a guy!”


	9. Chapter 9

Taekwoon’s POV

 

“Shikkie, why were you in Jaehwan’s room?” Taekwoon was leaning on the counter at the karaoke shop waiting for his friend’s shift to end so they could go out. He was going to wait to question him but couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“He asked me to stay over. Don’t worry I didn’t do anything to him. He was drunk.”

Taekwoon nodded. He turned towards the door. “When is Hyukkie supposed to be here?”

“20 minutes ago.”

“How has he not been fired yet?”

“I don’t tell the manager that he’s late, because the manager is never here anyway.”

Just then a tall boy burst through the door looking out of breath. “I’m so sorry I’m late, hyung. My last class just got out like 10 minutes ago and I ran all the way here.”

“You’re fine. I don’t mind staying a little extra as long as you don’t ditch class. Your education is more important than my free time. It’s a slow day anyway.”

“Thank you. I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick and then I’ll take over.” Hyuk disappeared around the corner.

Taekwoon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to Wonshik. “You want to go get coffee or something. We could go to Star-” Taekwoon shook his head, and Wonshik creased his forehead. “He’s probably not there this late.

“That was always his place. Even if he’s not there, he’s there.”

“Maybe you should just talk to him? You know, try to explain?”

“I’ve done enough damage already.” Wonshik’s forehead creased more. “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep making that face.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jaehwan was dreading going to class. Class was where Wonshik was. Wonshik with his smiles. Wonshik with his loud laugh. Wonshik with his absent touches. Wonshik. Wonshik. Wonshik.

“Hyung!”

“Beetlejuice.” Wonshik appeared in front of Jaehwan with a very confused look on his face.

“What?” Jaehwan shook his head. “You say some strange things, hyung.”

“I was thinking out loud.”

“Why were you thinking about Beetlejuice?”

“No reason.”

“Ok.” Wonshik eyed Jaehwan skeptically. “How was your hangover?”

“Hakyeon hyung brought me coffee and painkillers not long after you left.” They had reach the classroom and Wonshik once again sat close to Jaehwan.

“He’s a good friend. Sorry I had to leave so quickly. I had a study group with a few friends. I’ve bailed on them too many times already and I didn’t want to do it again.”

“It’s alright.”

* * *

 

Jaehwan sincerely tried to focus on Professor Kim this time, but at some point Wonshik had draped his arm across the back of Jaehwan’s chair. Jaehwan could the warmth radiating off of the other and kept losing his train of thought. Every so often Wonshik would lean in to whisper something and Jaehwan’s head would go completely blank for a moment.

After the lecture had ended Professor Kim once again asked if Jaehwan could stay for a moment. “Are you alright?” He asked once Jaehwan had sent Wonshik on his way. “That boy isn’t bothering you or anything is he?”

“No. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You just seemed really nervous next to him today.” Jaehwan shook his head. Professor Kim sighed. “I actually wanted to ask if you and Junhong had made a schedule or anything yet. He isn’t the most organized. If he’s not on a schedule he tends to forget things. I think he gets that from Bbang-I mean Professor Bang- Oh who cares? Everyone knows we live together.”

Jaehwan chuckled a little. “He said he’d call me once he had it figured out and if I don’t hear from him by Thursday I’m supposed to call him.”

“Ah good. Please take good care of him. He’s still just a kid, and I know this project means a lot to him.”

“Of course.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Do you want to go grocery shopping today?” Jaehwan flinched. He hadn’t heard Taekwoon walk up behind him.

“Uh sure.” The two were silent as they walked. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as Jaehwan had thought it would be. Maybe he was starting to get used to his roommate’s quiet nature.

There was a grocery store just a few blocks away so it didn’t take long to get there. It was a small store with very few people milling around and one cashier. Jaehwan did a double take at the cashier. He looked more like an actor or a model. Not someone who would be working at a small store like that one.

The cashier smiled when they entered. “Hello. If you need help finding anything just let me know.”

“Aren’t you Wonshik’s friend?” Taekwoon was staring at the cashier.

“Ah, hyung! I didn’t recognize you at first.” The cashier glanced around to make sure no one was approaching the register anytime soon and then walked over to Taekwoon and Jaehwan. “I’m Lee Hongbin. First year student.”

“Lee Jaehwan. Second year.” They shook hands quickly.

“Ah you’re hyung’s roommate. Wonshik told me about you.”

“What?” Jaehwan could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

Hongbin laughed. “Don’t worry it was all good things. He’s mostly worried that Taekwoon is too socially awkward to keep you around.”

“I’m not socially awkward.” Jaehwan barely registered Taekwoon’s grumble. Hongbin just laughed again.

“Ah Jaehwan, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Jaehwan turned to see Hakyeon standing behind him with a basket full of food. Taekwoon shifted at his side and looked down at the floor. Hakyeon ignored that he was even there.

“Binnie, I’m all set. Let Jaehwan get his groceries and come help me.”

“Of course, hyung.” If Hongbin sensed the tension in the air he didn’t show it.

Once Hakyeon was gone Taekwoon gripped Jaehwan’s sleeve and pulled down the farthest isle from the register. “Are you ok, hyung?” Taekwoon released his sleeve and nodded. They spent a little more time in that isle than was necessary. It was obvious Taekwoon was waiting for Hakyeon to leave.

When their basket was full the two went back out to the front to check out. Hongbin’s smile faltered just slightly as he reached under the register for something. It was a folded piece of paper. “He asked me to give this to you.” Taekwoon took the paper and wordlessly slipped it in to his pocket. Jaehwan watched as Taekwoon and Hongbin exchanged looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the chapter after this ready too... But should I post it now or wait?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start off with an apology. I'm so sorry.

 

Several days after the encounter in the grocery store, Jaehwan sat on the floor outside his apartment leaning against the door. When he had initially reached for the handle nearly twenty minutes before he had been shocked to hear Hakyeon’s muffled voice. The older man sounded upset. He was yelling at someone. Jaehwan had sighed and slid down the door. Taekwoon must have been the one Hakyeon was yelling at and Jaehwan didn’t have the energy to get involved. Especially after hearing something shatter.

Jaehwan pulled out his phone and tried to not listen to his friend’s words which were slowly increasing in volume.

“Why are you sitting in the hall, hyung?” Jaehwan looked up at a confused Wonshik. “Did you forget your keys? Isn’t Taekwoon hyung home?”

“He is. I think he’s in the middle of a domestic dispute though.” Jaehwan sighed again and tried to ignore the rapid beat of his heart when Wonshik brushed against him as he sat down.

“A domestic dispute?” Another crash from inside the apartment answered him and Wonshik’s eyebrows pulled together in concern. “Is it Hakyeon hyung?”

Jaehwan nodded.

“Taekwoon is a god damn coward.” Jaehwan turned to Wonshik in shock. He couldn’t believe that he had just spoken like that. “Sorry, but it’s true. Hakyeon was the best thing that happened to him and he let it all go to shit because he got scared! He’s a coward!”

The door behind them opened suddenly and the two fell backwards. They stared up at the angry and tear stained face of Hakyeon. He pointed down at Jaehwan. “Come with me.”

Jaehwan scrambled to his feet and followed Hakyeon out of the building quickly. Hakyeon moved quickly down street while scrubbing at his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. Jaehwan felt his heart twist painfully. He hadn’t seen Hakyeon this upset before.

They had gone for several blocks before Jaehwan reached forward to pull Hakyeon into a tight hug. Hakyeon curled into his chest and released another sob. “I’m sorry, hyung. I wish I could do something. I wish I could take away all your pain.”

Hakyeon’s gripped tightened on the front of Jaehwan’s shirt. He was stretching out the collar but Jaehwan couldn’t care less in that moment. He just wrapped His arms around Hakyeon tighter.

“You’re doing just fine Jaehwannie. Just don’t let go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me so much to write TT.TT


	13. Chapter 13

Taekwoon’s POV

 

Jaehwan hadn’t been home in a few days. The only news he heard of him was from Wonshik, but It was short. It seemed Wonshik was also mad at him. Taekwoon curled tighter around his latte and tried to not let it bother him that his best friend was barely speaking to him.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? Why won’t you just talk to people when you’re hurt or upset or whatever else is going on in that head of yours?”_

Taekwoon couldn’t get Hakyeon’s tear stained face out of his head. He looked over at the vase that still lay shattered in the corner, then down to the half crumpled not that sat in the coffee table. Hakyeon’s handwriting glaring back at him.

_“I’m sick of this. We need to talk, and I really don’t care if you don’t want to. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Jaehwan. It’s not fair to him to be in the middle of our mess.”_

Taekwoon chuckled at that. Hakyeon was such a mother hen. He cared more about the people around him than he did for himself. It was one of the things that had attracted Taekwoon to him. It was also one of the reasons he’d let him go.

“Fuck.” Taekwoon set down his latte, which by this point was cold anyway, and curled onto his side. He tried desperately to push Hakyeon out of his thoughts. Even though so much time had passed, he still couldn’t do it.

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan’s POV

 

“Go home already.” Hakyeon stood over Jaehwan who was lying on his couch half asleep. Jaehwan just stared up at his friend through sleepy eyes.

“I told you I’m not leaving until I see you smile again.” Jaehwan sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I want to see you smile so that way I can delete your crying face. Its not a pretty thing to look at.”

Hakyeon lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Get out.”

Jaehwan smiled brightly up at him. “You know you don’t really mean that.”

“I do. Don’t you think your roommate might be worried about you?” Jaehwan didn’t miss the way Hakyeon’s eye twitched and how he avoided saying Taekwoon’s name. “I’m fine. You can go home.”

“But hyung-”

“Seriously out. If I get one more text from Wonshik asking if you’re ok I might puke.”

“Wonshik has been asking about _me?”_ Jaehwan’s voice cracked a little on the last word.

“Yes. So go home. Go talk to him. Go do anything but sit on my couch and eat my food.”

Jaehwan jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Hakyeon. “I love you, hyung.”

“I know. Now get out before I have to beat you.” Hakyeon lightly patted Jaehwan’s back before stepping out of his arms.

“Alright I’ll get going. Call me if you need anything.” Jaehwan turned and left and Hakyeon smiled at his retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so want to just cuddle N and Leo... I'm a bad person


	14. Chapter 14

Wonshik’s POV

 

Wonshik stared blankly at the magazine he had set in front of him on his desk. He pretended he wasn’t anxiously watching the classroom door. He pretended He didn’t notice that Jaehwan wasn’t next to him. He pretended he wasn’t worried about him. He pretended he wasn’t hurt when he had left with Hakyeon without a word or even a glance in his direction.

“You know, it usually helps if you turn pages when you’re reading.” Wonshik glanced up to see his friend Jongin staring at him with a smirk. “Where have you been lately?”

“Work or Taekwoon’s.”

“I see. You don’t have time for us kids anymore? I was worried you’d gotten yourself a boyfriend or something, but unless Taekwoon hyung got over that dancer and stopped finding you so annoying then I doubt he’d go for it.”

“I don’t want to talk about hyung.” Wonshik looked up at the clock. There was only a few minutes before Professor Kim would enter, in his flowy grand style that he somehow pulled off, and start the lecture. Jaehwan should have been there by now.

“Did you guys fight?”

“No. He’s just being frustrating.” Wonshik tapped his fingers on the desktop.

“What’s got you all in a twist this morning?” Jongin stared at him puzzled.

Jaehwan appeared looking slightly out of breath and Wonshik straightened in his seat with a smile. He met Jaehwan’s gaze and ushered him over with a wave.

“Ah I see.” Jongin gave Wonshik a sly smirk and turned back around to face the front just as Jaehwan slipped into the seat next to Wonshik. Wonshik didn’t have a chance to ask him what he meant by it.

“Is everything ok?” Jaehwan had barely sat down when Wonshik started to speak.

“No. But I think Hakyeon hyung will be fine. How’s Taekwoon hyung? I… haven’t been home.”

“I know. He’s… hyung. He’s retreated into himself as usual. I don’t think I helped that much so I’ve been keeping my distance…”

“What happened?”

“I kind of yelled at him after you guys left. I asked him what the hell was wrong with him and why he didn’t talk to people when he was upset. I shouldn’t have done that right after Hakyeon hyung was yelling at him.” Wonshik remembered the perfectly blank look Taekwoon had worn as he berated him. It was the look he always got when he was shutting down.

Wonshik shook his head to clear it. “How are you though?”

Jaehwan looked a little shocked. “Me? I’m alright. I’m not the one… well you know.”

“Yeah. I just… I missed you is all.” Wonshik tried to ignore the heavy beat of his heart. He tried to ignore how cute Jaehwan looked when he was at a loss for words. He tried to ignore the urge to reach out and cup his cheek. He had to ignore the urge to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while right? I got busy again but tonight I couldn't sleep so i decided to write a little bit. Please forgive grammar or spelling. it's past 2 am and I don't feel like editing right now


	15. Chapter 15

Jaehwan’s POV

 

Jaehwan couldn’t help but watch the clock. It wasn’t that he wanted to get out of the class, because Professor Kim was very interesting to listen to, it was that he needed to be alone with Wonshik. He could hardly sit still.

Finally when Professor Kim announced the end of lecture Jaehwan turned to Wonshik quickly. “Can I talk to you?” Wonshik regarded him carefully. “Do you have class? Can you get a coffee with me?”

“I don’t have class.”

“Good. So coffee?”

Wonshik seemed to hesitate a little which made Jaehwan’s heart skip in nervousness. “Of course. Where do you want to go hyung?”

Jaehwan could almost feel the relief wash over himself. “There’s a café not too far from here that Hakyeon hyung always takes me to. I think it’s called-”

“Starlight. I’ve been there a few times. Let’s go.” Wonshik smiled and the tension went right back into Jaehwan’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Wonshik’s POV

 

_“Have you dated a lot of people?”_ Jaehwan’s question had stopped Wonshik mid sip. It had come out of nowhere and surprised the younger.

“Um… No. There was one person in high school that I almost dated but things didn’t work out. You?” Wonshik tried to keep the tension out of his voice. What if Jaehwan had dated a lot more than him? He was a year older. He was also way too good looking to not have been with someone.

Wonshik watched as Jaehwan released a sigh. “Me either. I didn’t have a lot of friends besides Hakyeon.”

“Really? But you’re…” Wonshik let the sentence drop. He didn’t want to say anything to scare Jaehwan off. He wasn’t even sure if he was in to men yet.

“I was kind of awkward before Hakyeon got a hold of me.” Jaehwan’s laugh made Wonshik’s chest tighten. “He basically created the lady-killer you see before you.” _Lady-killer._  Wonshik felt his heart drop, but forced the smile to stay on his face.

“But you still haven’t dated?” Wonshik took a sip of his coffee to wet his now dry throat.

“I was never interested in anyone before…” Jaehwan looked down into his cup. Wonshik could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Before? You’re interested in someone now?” Jaehwan nodded without looking up. “Have you told them?” Jaehwan shook his head. Wonshik felt like everything was crashing around him. Of course Jaehwan would be interested in some girl, and she was probably madly in love with him, because who wouldn’t be? Wonshik tried to keep the frown from forming.

“I’m not sure I’m… their type.”

“That’s ridiculous. Whoever she is she’s lucky that a guy like you would want her.” Jaehwan’s head snapped up and he looked at Wonshik confused and a little sad.

“You think it’s some girl?” Jaehwan chuckled a little and stood up. “Of course. That would be normal.”

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Wonshik felt panic rising in his throat.

“No. Just forget it. I’ll see you in class.” Wonshik wanted to tell Jaehwan to stop, but he couldn’t find his voice all of a sudden. He had done something. He said something that had upset Jaehwan. He fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I like this?


	16. Chapter 16

Jaehwan’s POV

Jaehwan heard Hakyeon sigh above him but didn’t turn over. After the disaster at the coffee shop he had found his way once again to his friends couch. He knew the older would be at work so he would have some peace to cry.

“Why are you here again?” Jaehwan turned a little and glanced up at Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s poster shifted immediately when he saw Jaehwan’s face. “What happened?! Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?”

“Hyung.” Jaehwan couldn’t process anything beyond that he wanted Hakyeon to hold him. He reached out and without hesitation Hakyeon filled the space of his arms. Jaehwan sobbed hard as he buried his face into Hakyeon’s shoulder.

Once the crying subsided Hakyeon pulled back and Jaehwan swiped his hand over his face. “What happened?”

“Wonshik… I tried… I tried to…” Jaehwan hiccupped as he tried to hold in another wave of sobs.

Jaehwan watched as Hakyeon’s expression turned dark. “What did he do?”

“Nothing… He just… He thinks I like some girl.”

“And you’re crying?”

“He thinks I like a _girl._ ”

Hakyeon let out a breathy laugh. Jaehwan tried to fix him with a glare. “You think that because he assumed you were straight he has no interest in you? Jaehwan you’re an idiot.”

“What?” Jaehwan stared at his friend. Hakyeon pulled out his phone and tapped at the screen. He then turned it so Jaehwan could see.

 

**From: Wonshik**

**Hyung I think I did something wrong! Jaehwan hyung asked me to go out for coffee and then we were talking and he asked me about people I’ve dated and then I asked him and then he said he was interested in someone and I just said that they were lucky and then he walked out and he looked so sad and I don’t know what I did. Please can you go find him? I’m so worried. I didn’t mean to upset him at all. I was just speaking without really thinking. Please hyung make sure he’s ok? I'm really really worried that I messed everything up.**

“He’s worried?” Jaehwan looked back up to see Hakyeon smirking at him.

“Do I tell him you’re here?”

“Why is he worried?”

Hakyeon lightly hit Jaehwan on the head. “You really are an idiot. I can’t watch this anymore so I’m taking things into my own hands.” Hakyeon stood and tapped a few times on his phone then held it to his ear.

“Who are you calling?”

Hakyeon held up his finger to quiet Jaehwan. “Hello… Yes… Yes… Yes… Quiet for a moment. Wonshik-” Jaehwan lurched from the couch. He made a grab for the phone but Hakyeon ducked away quickly. Jaehwan made a move to steal the phone away again but Hakyeon had already begun to speak, “Wonshik the reason Jaehwan got so upset with you was because he likes you!”

The world stopped turning. Jaehwan stared at his friend in silent terror. The seconds became excruciatingly long.

Hakyeon held out his phone to the now frozen Jaehwan. “He wants to speak to you.”

Jaehwan took the phone and mechanically held it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Is Taekwoon hyung home right now?”

Jaehwan glanced at the clock on the wall. Taekwoon should be leaving for work soon. “Not for much longer.”

“I’ll meet you at your apartment in 20 minutes.” Wonshik hung up without another word.

Jaehwan stared at Hakyeon. There was so much going on in his head that he didn’t know what to do but stare with all the questions in his eyes. His heart was racing and he could vaguely feel the phone slipping from his grip.

“What did he say?”

“He wants to meet at my apartment. He wants to meet alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Ken cry... my sweet baby...


	17. Chapter 17

Jaehwan was more nervous than he could ever remember being. His legs felt heavier with every step that brought him closer to his apartment. Closer to Wonshik. Wonshik’s voice had been way too even. Distant. Jaehwan almost started to tear up again thinking of the waiting rejection.

He rounded the corner to his building and there was Wonshik. Tall and fierce and just so utterly… _Wonshik._

Jaehwan stopped in his tracks. He considered running away. The other hadn’t seen him yet so he still totally had a chance to-

“Hyung?” _Damn it._ Jaehwan looked up and there was Wonshik in front of him. His expression was unreadable which sent a chill through Jaehwan. “Should we go up?”

Jaehwan couldn’t find it in himself to speak so he just nodded and walked past the younger. He could hear Wonshik following behind him. Neither spoke on the way to the apartment.

Once they were safely in the kitchen Jaehwan turned intending to ask why Wonshik he was there but the question died in his throat. He just stared and tried to prepare for the worst. Wonshik wasn’t looking at him.

“Is what Hakyeon hyung said true?” Wonshik was still using that unnervingly steady voice he had on the phone.

“And if it is?” Jaehwan was shocked at how steady his own voice sounded.

Wonshik looked up. He looked a little lost. “Is it?” Jaehwan had to look away from Wonshik’s intense gaze. He stared intently at the sink instead.

“It is.” Silence fell over the two. It continued to stretch until Jaehwan couldn’t bear it any longer. “You don’t have to like me back. And if it’s weird you don’t have to be my friend anymore either. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or-”

Jaehwan hadn’t even heard Wonshik move but he was suddenly face to face with the younger. Wonshik reached forward and lightly cupped Jaehwan’s jaw before leaning in and capturing his lips with his own. Jaehwan didn’t even have a chance to close his eyes.

Wonshik seemed reluctant to pull away. He lingered just a few inches away with his eyes still shut. Jaehwan forgot how to breathe.

“Of course I like you. Don’t be an idiot.”

“Everyone is calling me that today.” Wonshik opened his eyes and smiled.

“Maybe you should do something about it then.”

“Maybe, but not right now.” Wonshik cocked his head in confusion. “Right now I just really want you to kiss me again.”

Wonshik laughed. “As you wish.”

“Good reference.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Just kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened TT.TT  
> my babies <3  
> you know the reference right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at updating quickly. please forgive me >.

Wonshik was really warm. He was like Jaehwan’s own personal ball of sunshine and he couldn’t get enough. Every little touch sent fire through his veins. Every kiss lit up the entire world.

At the same time, though, Jaehwan couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Taekwoon seemed to be retreating into himself more and more. Wonshik no longer visited to hang out with Taekwoon, and it didn’t seem like Taekwoon had other friends. At least not anyone close enough to mention. Jaehwan couldn’t even remember the last time he had heard Taekwoon speak.

“Aren’t you worried?” Jaehwan tried to look up at Wonshik from where he was curled against the younger’s chest.

“About what?”

Jaehwan nodded towards Taekwoon’s door. “Hyung hasn’t left his room except to go to class or work. I don’t think he’s spoken to anyone in at least a week.”

“He’s just being Taekwoon hyung.”

Jaehwan felt frustration bubble up. Wonshik was supposed to be Taekwoon’s best friend. How could he brush this off like it was nothing?

“It’s not normal.”

“He’s not normal.”

Jaehwan pushed himself up to look at Wonshik levelly. “He’s your friend.”

Wonshik looked back shocked. “Yes he is.”

“When was the last time the two of you hung out?”

“Before his argument with Hakyeon hyung.”

“That was almost a month ago! It’s like you’re abandoning him because of me!”

Wonshik’s face shifted from confusion to annoyance. “I’m not abandoning him. It takes two people to make a friendship work, and I don’t see him making any effort.”

“He was hurt and upset!”

“Why are you being like this all of a sudden?!” Wonshik stood up.

“Why are _you_ being like _this_?!”

Wonshik turned away and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to fight with you. I’m gonna go. I’ll call you.” Wonshik slammed the door on his way out. Jaehwan could do nothing but stare after the younger.

“Jaehwan?” Jaehwan jumped at the sound of his name. Taekwoon stood in the doorway of his room with a sad looked plastered on his face. “You didn’t have to… I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“And you don’t have to fight for me. I’ll be ok. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think you’re the reason we haven’t been speaking. Don’t worry so much.”

“But-”

“Can you do me a favor?” Taekwoon stepped forward. “I need you to give this to Sanghyuk. He works with Wonshik. I think you’ve met him. I have to go to work.”

Jaehwan took the bag that Taekwoon held out to him. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon left without another word.


	19. Chapter 19

Taekwoon’s POV

 

“Hyung~” Taekwoon glanced up from his book to see a slightly pouty Jaehwan. “Go out for coffee with me.”

Taekwoon looked back down. “No.”

“Hyung~”

“Call Wonshik.”

“He’s at work.”

“Then Call Hakyeon.”

“He’s at work too!”

“Call…” Taekwoon paused trying to think of anyone else he’d seen Jaehwan with. “Do you have other friends?”

“Ouch. That was cold.” Taekwoon looked up again, a pang of worry shot through him. He hadn’t meant to sound rude, so he put a marker in his book and stood up.

“I’m sorry. Let’s just go.” Without looking to see if Jaehwan was following, Taekwoon walked to the door and began putting on his coat. He heard Jaehwan bounce to his side and do the same. “I’m picking the place though,” Taekwoon said as the exited the apartment.

“But-”

“No arguments.” Jaehwan probably only knew of Starlight, and Taekwoon just couldn’t go there. Even though He was at work…

“Whatever. I’m just glad you’re going out finally.” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been holed up in the apartment for a while. I don’t really know what happened with you and Hyung or with you and Wonshik, but I know it’s not good to avoid everyone.”

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“I can’t just not worry about it. We’re friends, right? That’s what friends do. They worry about each other.” Taekwoon looked over to see Jaehwan smiling brightly.

Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah, we’re friends.” Jaehwan seemed to brighten even more and Taekwoon had to look away. He felt lighter. It had been awhile since he felt like that.

 

* * *

 

Wonshik’s POV

 

Wonshik had been tapping on the desk absently for what seemed like an eternity. It was a slow day at work, and Sanghyuk was late… again. His phone buzzed next to him.

**From: Jaehwannie <3**

**Hyung and I are going out for coffee~**

**We should meet up later!!!**

 

Jaehwan had attached a selfie with Taekwoon’s back. Wonshik laughed a little. “Ah he’s so cute.”

Sanghyuk burst through the door and leaned against the counter out of breath.

“You don’t have to run here all the time. I told you I’m fine with staying later if you’re in class.”

“I still feel bad.” Wonshik smiled.

“I didn’t have any plans anyway. My boyfriend is out with another friend right now anyway.” Wonshik stood and turned to grab his coat off the hook. When he turned back Sanghyuk was staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Yes. You’ve met him. He was here a few weeks ago with Hakyeon.”

“I didn’t know he was your boyfriend!”

Wonshik laughed at the flustered look on Sanghyuk’s face. “To be fair we weren’t dating yet. It’s recent.”

“And you aren’t worried about him being out with someone else?”

“He’s with Taekwoon, and I trust them both.”

“Wahh… Not only did you get a boyfriend but he’s friends with Taekwoon hyung too?”

“Why are you so shocked?”

“Hyung seems to shut people out more often than not. I’ve never been able to get very close with him and I’ve known him for over a year. It just doesn’t seem like he makes friends very easily or that he even cares to. He’s always so quiet and cold with everyone. It’s hard to be around someone like that.”

Wonshik felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He knew Taekwoon seemed rough to others, but he knew that underneath that cold exterior Taekwoon was all fluff. He knew that the other felt hurt every time someone misunderstood the way he spoke or his lack of expression.

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wonshik walked out quickly. He could just make out the sign behind Jaehwan in the picture and knew that they would still be there. He just had to talk to Taekwoon and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm the worst at updating T.T


	20. Chapter 20

Hakyeon’s POV

 

Hakyeon had been fiddling idly with his phone for hours. No one ever came to the media section of the library where he worked on weekends. A person could only reorganize a perfectly organized shelf of cds so many times before he went insane. Hakyeon had passed that number about 20 times.

He looked down at the envelope that Sanghyuk, an out of breath Sanghyuk, had brought him about 15 minutes ago. The younger had been running late (again) and Hakyeon had barely gotten the name Taekwoon out of him before he was racing off again.

He knew he was stalling reading the letter. A part of him was being bitter and petty and telling him to just shred it and forget about Taekwoon altogether. Another part of him still ached for Taekwoon.

“This is ridiculous. I’m acting like a middle schooler. I’m an adult damn it.” Hakyeon took hold of the envelope and opened it.

 

_Hakyeon,_

_I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t want you to forgive me. I was childish and scared. I don’t deserve it._

_I can assure you that I will not let Jaehwan get hurt because of me and our past. I want to protect him just as much as you do. He’s become a precious friend to me. I’ll do my best to be better._

_Taekwoon_

Hakyeon wished he had ripped it to pieces. Hot tears fell down his cheeks and stained the paper. He couldn’t even place why this had made him so emotional.

His phone buzzed next to him.

**From: Jaehwannie**

**Hyung~ I’m going out for coffee, and probably hanging out with Wonshik tonight but lets do something this weekend! I miss you**

The text was accompanied by a selfie with Taekwoon’s back. Anger bubbled up in Hakyeon’s throat suddenly. He slammed both hands down on his desk as he stood up. He looked over at the girl manning the book check out desk who looked back at him with shock. “I need to go do something. Watch my station.”

 

* * *

 

Taekwoon’s POV

 

Jaehwan sat across from Taekwoon happily sipping something that was probably more sugar and cream than coffee. Taekwoon couldn’t help the fond smile as the younger dipped his finger in the whipped topping and licked it off happily.

Jaehwan paused with a finger still in his mouth and cocked his head to the side. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing.” Taekwoon took a sip of his latte and tried to smooth out his face once more. “How are your classes going?”

“They’re going great! All my professors are super cool and everyone is really nice. I’m catching up faster than I thought I would.” Jaehwan beamed.

“That’s good. How’s that project with Junhong coming?”

“It’s almost finished. We recorded all the melody and harmony stuff. He just wants me to come in to the studio on Monday to do some ad libs. Professor Kim has been listening in a lot and he keeps telling us how well were working together and good it all sounds.”

“Has Professor Bang heard any of it yet?”

“I don’t think so. Junhong seems kind of nervous to show it to him.”

“He looks up to him a lot. Everyone in our class does.”

“You’re in that class?!” Jaehwan looked awestruck. “I heard it’s really difficult to get in to! That’s so cool! How did I not know?” Taekwoon felt a pang of worry again. Was Jaehwan upset that he hadn’t shared that with him? Did friends always know each other’s schedules?

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? It’s my fault for not asking you before.” Taekwoon just stared at Jaehwan unsure of what to say. “That’s really impressive, hyung. Now I know who to go to for Music Theory help.”

The lightness had returned in Taekwoon’s chest. He used the coffee cup to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don't know where this is going. I'm just as tense as you all are.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Jaehwan’s POV

 

Taekwoon was being really nice. Jaehwan could tell he was putting a lot of effort into it too. It made Jaehwan think that maybe he was stupid to worry about Taekwoon not having other friends. How could someone so caring not have friends?

The bell above the door sounded almost like it exploded. Jaehwan turned to see two people doubled over and out of breath like they had been running for a while. One of the pair straightened up and Jaehwan immediately recognized Wonshik. Jaehwan stood to go and greet his boyfriend but Taekwoon gripped the back of his shirt causing the younger to turn back.

Taekwoon wasn’t looking at him. “Hakyeon?” Taekwoon’s eyes were wider than Jaehwan had ever seen them. Jaehwan turned back to the door and sure enough right next to Wonshik, Hakyeon was straightening himself out.

Hakyeon looked around the café before his eyes zeroed in on Jaehwan. He didn’t look happy as he made his way over to the table.

“Hyung, what are you-”

Hakyeon all but pushed Jaehwan aside and glared down at Taekwoon who seemed to shrink back in his seat. “You. Do you know how impossible you are?”

Jaehwan felt a warm hand grip his and turned slightly to see Wonshik looking rather anxious.

Hakyeon slammed a slightly crumpled piece of paper on the table. “How dare you! How dare you apologize to me after all this time and then tell me _not_ to forgive you! How dare you take care of my best friend! How dare you say you want to protect him! Just…” Jaehwan could see the tears fighting in Hakyeon’s eyes, and gripped Wonshik’s hand a little tighter.

Taekwoon stood and started to reach out but dropped his hands. He looked utterly lost. “Hakyeon I-”

“No!” Hakyeon punched Taekwoon in the chest but not nearly hard enough for it to hurt. “You don’t get to say anything. Every time you say anything my resolve back tracks two years. Do you understand how hard it is to get over you Taekwoon?

“I’ve thought a thousand times over about if I could go back to the day we met in Starlight, if I would change it. If I could go back and order my drink to go instead of staying in the crowded place. Instead of walking up to your table and asking to sit with you. Would I do it?”

Taekwoon looked down to the floor. “Hakyeon…”

“I wouldn’t.” Jaehwan felt his heart skip in his chest and Wonshik visibly relaxed next him. Taekwoon looked up again slowly. “I wouldn’t go back and change anything of our time together because even though it hurts right now, I still love you.” The tears finally spilled over onto Hakyeon’s cheeks. Taekwoon immediately reached forward and swiped some away with his thumb. It seemed almost like instinct.

“Hakyeon, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You just had so much to give and I… I didn’t think I deserved it.”

“You’re an idiot. Everyone deserves to be loved. Even stubborn assholes who don’t share their feelings until it’s too late.” Hakyeon smiled sadly.

“Is it really too late?” Taekwoon’s face was blank but something sparkled in his eyes.

“Of course not.” Taekwoon let out a sigh and smiled brighter than Jaehwan had ever seen.

No one moved, which seemed to make Wonshik impatient. He bounced a little at Jaehwan’s side. “Well kiss him or something, hyung. Geez.”

The two seemed to pull together like magnets. Both reaching out and pulling the other at the same time. Jaehwan felt intensely happy as their mouths connected in a sweet kiss. He turned to Wonshik and threw his arms around the younger as he burst with happy energy. The two of them bounced together in a happy hug.

A few people began applauding and the little group became aware of their surroundings once more. They were in a semi-crowded café and causing a seen. Jaehwan felt suddenly embarrassed. “We should probably leave.”


End file.
